mi declaracion de amor
by dara 15
Summary: Bella se arma de valor para declararsele a Edward. ¿que hizo alice para que Bella tuviera el valor de hacerlo?   recuerden los personajes son prestados


Mi declaración de amor

Genial ya estaba en el lugar de encuentro solo faltaba que llegara Edward, a pesar de que me había preparado mentalmente para esto no podía dejar de temblar, hoy al fin me le iba a declarar gracias a dios que mi mejor amiga Alice me había ayudado a organizar todo, desde la tonta nota en su casillero hasta mi vestimenta: una camisa de tirantes azul, una falda blanca y unas zapatillas que hacían juego. La idea de encontrarnos en la parte trasera de la escuela al finalizar las clases era perfecta por que nadie iba a ser inoportuno.

Sabia que era lo que iba a decirle trate de practicarlo antes de que llegara pero eso hacia que me pusiera mas nerviosa, así que decidí que caminar en círculos era una mejor idea para tranquilizarme un poco.

Edward era el chico más maravilloso que había en la tierra, era: tan caballeroso, alegre, guapo, un gran amigo. No cabía duda que era el hombre de mis sueños, siempre se comportaba de una manera muy tierna estando conmigo, eso me encantaba, cuidándome de cualquier peligro. Al principio lo miraba como el hermano mayor que nunca tuve pero poco a poco descubrí que no era solamente eso sino que había algo más. El día que se lo comente a Alice casi sale brincando de la ventana del segundo piso, desde ese entonces me ha dicho que debo decirle lo que siento y tiene toda la razón, solo espero no arruinar este momento por que estoy segura de que si esto sale mal Alice es capaz de matarme y matarlo a el, el solo hecho de imaginármela con una hacha en la mano persiguiéndome hace que se me pongan los pelos de punta.

- Aquí estoy ya Bella – pare en seco cuando oí esa voz tan hermosa. Voltee para encontrarme a un Edward caminando lentamente hacia mí.

- Creí que no ibas a venir – fue lo primero que se me ocurrió.

- No seria capaz de hacerte esperar, antes de cualquier cosa no había tenido la oportunidad de decirte que el día hoy te ves más hermosa que de costumbre – le sonreí en agradecimiento - Y ¿Qué querías decirme? – preguntó.

- No se por donde empezar – dije jugando con mis manos – es algo complicado, tonto en cierto sentido. – tenia que decírselo pero estando frente a frente se me olvidaba todo.

- Vamos Bella dímelo, no es nada malo ¿verdad? – inquirió.

- No solo que no se como decírtelo y eso me molesta.

- Bella – dijo y se acerco a mí – sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea – me tomo de las manos – soy tu mejor amigo y siempre nos contamos todo, dime ¿Qué sucede?

Esta era la oportunidad tenia que hacerlo ahora, estaba tan cerca de mi, aparte mi vista de nuestras manos, lo vi a los ojos y di un pequeño suspiro.

- Edward yo… yo te amo – me alejo de el y empecé a hablar – cada vez que estoy contigo las cosas a mi alrededor cambian, siento una paz y una felicidad enorme. Estando tu a mi lado me siento la mujer mas fuerte – sonríe, habían tantas cosas que quería decirle pero mi mente no era capaz de ponerlas en orden – eres mi mejor amigo, un hombre sensacional, alguien a quien admiro, siempre estas ahí para mi y sufro cada vez que estoy cerca de ti y no puedo abrazarte, besarte y decirte te amo. – al decir todo esto quede sin aire.

Sentí un cierto alivio al terminar la peor parte ya había pasado. Pasaron unos segundos y no había señal de respuesta el seguía viéndome asombrado, seguramente no sentía lo mismo que yo, genial tal vez había arruinado todo, espere unos segundos mas pero nada cambio.

- ¿Edward? – pregunte.

- Perdóname pero yo…

- No te preocupes – lo interrumpí – no tienes que decir nada creo que mejor me voy. - Empecé a caminar, al pasar junto a el me tomo del brazo y se coloco frente a mí.

- ¿No vas a oír lo que tengo que decirte? – esto me tomo imprevista, si iba a rechazarme no quería oír nada pero antes de decir algo empezó a hablar. – Perdóname si me quede en silencio pero es que nunca pensé que…

- ¿Me gustabas? – Volví a interrumpirlo - Lo se y no tienes que hacer nada para no herirme, así que no sigas mas y hagamos como que nunca paso.

- ¡Bella! Yo también te amo – quede totalmente sorprendida ¿El también me amaba? – no recuerdo desde cuando, seré sincero, pero aquí en este momento se que te amo con todo mi ser y mi corazón. Yo también sufría cuando te tenia junto a mi por que no podía besar esos labios – puso su pulgar sobre mis labios – decirte que te amaba entre besos. – estaba tan cerca de mi, podía sentir como su aliento chocaba contra mi boca.

- Entonces hazlo – dije casi en un suspiro.

Al terminar de hablar me acerque a el lentamente hasta tocar sus labios con los míos, empezamos a moverlos mientras que me acercaba mas a el, coloque mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo atraje mas hacia mi. El hacía lo mismo tomándome por la cintura, paramos hasta que ambos quedamos sin aire pero no dejamos de abrazarnos.

- No sabes cuanto había esperado para este momento. – me dijo sonriendo.

- Tu tampoco – volví a besarlo.

- Solo una cosa mas – agrego – para que esto sea formal respóndeme ¿quieres ser mi novia?

- Debo pensarlo – bromee – por supuesto. – volvió a besarme.

Cuando llegamos a mi casa tuvimos mucho cuidado al despedirnos para que Charlie no nos viera estaba segura de que no aceptaría que su única hija tuviera novio. Cuando iba bajando los escalones se volvió.

- Mi amor puedo preguntarte algo ¿Alice sabia de esto?

- Si pero a que viene esa pregunta.

- Bueno antes de encontrarnos se me acerco y me amenazo – rió – con que iba a decirle a Emmett y Jasper que me colgaran del segundo piso de la escuela y que me golpearían como una piñata si no iba al encuentro contigo.

Ambos reímos por que Alice era capaz de eso y mas, me lanzo un beso como ultima despedida y se fue. Al entrar a la casa salude a Charlie y corrí a mi habitación tomo mi móvil y le marque a Alice para contarle todo era seguro de que si no lo hacia en la noche vendría con el hacha.

Espero que les guste es mi primer fanfic y solo quería decirles que cuando lo lean lo disfruten como yo al escribirlo.


End file.
